Love Deadline
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: "Hyung kenapa? Berantem lagi sama Kyuhyun hyung yah?"/"Duh, kamu gak ngerti! Pokoknya kamu harus cepet dapet pacar!"/"Karena aku udah punya pacar! Minho, kenalin, dia pacar aku"/ Krisho fict! ONESHOT. RNR. Don't read if you not like it


LOVE DEADLINE

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T

**Length: Oneshot**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Kyuhyun and many more^^

You'll find out!

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Bahasa tidak baku(?)

Oneshot kedua, Hope you enjoy this^^ HAPPY READING!

_**Love Deadline**_

Kim Joonmyeon. 22 tahun. Masih kuliah. Dikejar-kejar untuk segera memiliki pacar sebulan terakhir ini. Dalam hidupnya, dia baru 2 kali pacaran, saat di sekolah menengah. Sekarang entah kenapa keluarganya terus menerus mengganggu Joonmyeon dengan pertanyaan "kapan kamu punya pacar?!" Joonmyeon menghela nafas kesal. Memangnya apa salahnya kalau dia belum punya pacar?!

Hyungnya, Kyuhyun, sekarang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di universitas yang sama dengannya. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengambil alih perusahaan appa mereka. Dan, ya, dia sudah memiliki pacar. Shim Changmin namanya. Joonmyeon bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja, dia makin jadi bahan ledekan

Joonmyeon pintar, kaya, tampan, dan semua orang menyukainya. Tapi dia memang belum ingin pacaran. Sebenarnya akhir minggu lalu dia ditembak oleh seseorang, tapi ditolak dengan halus olehnya. Hyungnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Joonmyeon melangkah dengan lesu ke kampusnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus berdebat dengan keluarganya pagi ini. Uh, dasar hyung menyebalkan! Batin Joonmyeon kesal, dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai ke kelasnya. Kelaspun dimulai dan Joonmyeon berkonsentrasi pada kelasnya.

"Hai hyung!" sapa Baekhyun sahabatnya di kantin, sekarang sudah istirahat. Tapi mood Joonmyeon belum juga membaik

"Hai Baek" jawab Joonmyeon seadanya

"Hyung kenapa? Berantem lagi sama Kyuhyun hyung yah?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui kelakuan adik-kakak itu

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Duh, udah kali gak usah dipikirin, kayak gak pernah berantem soal itu aja"

"Tapi kan gak usah kerjasama sama eomma. Mereka berdua kompak banget"

"Hahaha, makanya hyung cepet-cepet cari pacar dong"

"Ish! Kamu kok sama aja sih Baek, emang segampang itu?! lagian aku gak mau pacaran"

"Terus kenapa bete? Dibiarin aja kali, ntar juga capek sendiri"

"Gak mungkin Kyuhyun hyung cepet nyerah, kamu kayak gak tau dia aja"

Lagi, Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lagi. Dia bahkan tak jadi memakan makanannya. Tak lama, datang seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui sekarang

"Joonmyeon!" seru orang itu, Joonmyeon yang mengetahui itu suara siapa segera bangkit dan menarik Baekhyun

"Ehh mau kemana kamu, enak aja main pergi, sini hyung kenalin dulu sama mereka!" Kyuhyun mencegah Suho pergi dengan menahan lengannya

"Sama siapa sih hyung?!" seru Suho kesal

"Heh! Sini! Nih kenalin dongsaeng kesayangan aku, Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon, ini Chanyeol sama Minho" Joonmyeon melirik sekilas kearah dua orang yang kelewat tinggi itu

"Joonmyeon"

"Minho"

"Chanyeol" kata mereka masing-masing, Minho dengan cuek memperhatikan Joonmyeon dari atas ke bawah, begitu juga Chanyeol

"Duh udah ah hyung! Aku ada kelas! Bye hyung!" Joonmyeon segera pergi dari tempat itu karena tak nyaman dengan tatapan Minho dan Chanyeol, sementara itu Baekhyun segera mengikuti Joonmyeon

"Yah kok udah pergi sih, yaudah bye Joonie!" Kyuhyun menarik Minho dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang tadi dipakai Joonmyeon

"Gimana?" tanyanya pada Minho dan Chanyeol

"Hmm, gatau deh, liat aja nanti" jawab Minho

"Aku juga liat aja nanti yah hyung, heheh" Chanyeol cengengesan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat

Saat pulang dirumah..

"Ehh Joonie sayang, udah kenalan sama temen Kyuhyun?" tanya eomma Joonmyeon di depan pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu

"Hm? Kok eomma tau sih" Joonmyeon bingung, tau darimana eommanya?

Eommanya tertawa senang sambil masuk dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Joonmyeon

"Kan Kyuhyun cerita dulu ke eomma, gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Yah orangnya lah, masak Kyuhyun, kalo dia mah kita semua juga tau"

"Oh, biasa" jawab Joonmyeon singkat

"Kok gitu sihh, kalo kata eomma Minho ganteng tuh"

"Eomma tau Minho sama Chanyeol?! Duh, terus maunya gimana.."

"Yah coba aja dulu, siapa tau cocok ya gak?"

"Duuuhh gatau deh eomma aku pusing.."

"Kok pusing? Tapi bener kan Minho ganteng"

"Iya sih ganteng, tapi bukan tipe aku eomma"

"Terus tipe kamu tuh yang kayak gimana sih?! Eomma heran, kamu udah berapa lama gak pacaran, eomma pengen cepet dapet cucu tauu"

"Yah minta aja ke Kyuhyun hyung jangan ke aku! Aku masih kuliah eommaaaaa"

"Emang kenapa kalo kamu masih kuliah"

"Ribet dong! Aduh eomma udah deh gausah dibahas lagi! Nanti juga aku punya pacar kok"

"Bener nih? eomma kan cuma khawatir aja sama kamu"

"Khawatir kenapa sih, lagian aku kan masih muda"

"Duh, kamu gak ngerti! Pokoknya kamu harus cepet dapet pacar!"

"Iya iya! Ntar aku cari pacar di pasar banyak kali"

"Duh Joonie serius dooongg!"

"Iya aku serius lagi belajar eomma! Udah ah jangan ganggu, keluar eomma keluaaarrr"

"Ehh malah ngusir, yaudah deh. Cepetan dapet pacar yah"

"Eommaaaa!"

Mrs. Kim tertawa senang, dia senang sekali menggoda anak bungsunya ini. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa dari kamar sebelah, Mrs. Kim segera masuk ke kamar anak sulungnya itu

"Apa katanya eomma?"

"Katanya Minho ganteng sih"

"Terus Chanyeol?"

"Gatau dia kayak gak tertarik gitu sama dua-duanya"

"Duh susah deh tuh anak"

"Iya eomma juga udah bingung"

Sementara itu dikamar Joonmyeon, dia jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar. Pikirannya jadi melayang entah kemana. Semua ini gara-gara dia belum punya pacar. Ya, konyol memang. Salahkan keluarganya yang juga konyol.

Keesokan harinya..

Siang ini Joonmyeon melarikan diri ke perpustakaan. Daripada di kantin atau di kelas. Selain hyungnya, teman-temannya juga sama saja. Kenapa semua orang bermasalah kalau aku tidak punya pacar?! Batin Joonmyeon kesal. Dia mencoba mengambil buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi, tapi tidak berhasil. Joonmyeon mencoba sekali lagi dan, hey, tangan siapa itu? tanya Joonmyeon pada diri sendiri, dia menoleh kebelakang

"Oh, makasih.." kata Joonmyeon pelan mengambil buku dari tangan orang itu

"Sama-sama" orang itu tersenyum. Joonmyeon makin memerah saja, mengingat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat itu

"Eh.." Joonmyeon hendak mengatakan sesuatu tertahan. Orang itu langsung sadar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Oh, maaf" kata orang itu yang ternyata Minho. Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Minho

"Nyari buku buat tugas" jawab Joonmyeon singkat

"Oh.. eh aku pergi dulu yah, bye" Minho pergi sambil memberikan _wink_ ke Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon tersentak kaget. Tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya memerah lagi sekarang. Gak! Aku gak boleh suka sama dia kata Joonmyeon pada diri sendiri

Akhirnya kelas terakhirnya selesai, Joonmyeon segera bersiap-siap pulang. Dia dengan terburu-buru keluar kelas karena ingin cepat sampai rumah

BRUK!

"Awww!" Joonmyeon mengerang kesakitan, maklum, dia menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar darinya

"Ehh maaf maaf, aku tadi lagi buru-buru. Kamu gapapa kan?" ujar namja yang menabrak Joonmyeon sambil membantu Joonmyeon berdiri

"Oh, iya gapapa kok.." Joonmyeon segera menunduk, ternyata yang dia tabrak adalah Chanyeol

"Bener nih gapapa?"

"Iyaa"

"Kamu mau pulang yah? Aku anterin mau gak?" tawar Chanyeol, mata Joonmyeon membulat

"Ah, gak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Gausah ntar ngerepotin" tolak Joonmyeon

"Ehh nggak kok gak ngerepotin, yuk aku anterin" Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik lengan Joonmyeon dan menggenggamnya erat tanpa permisi. Joonmyeon yang kaget tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia terdiam

Akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Joonmyeon pulang dengan motornya –yang disambut heboh oleh Mrs. Kim- sementara Joonmyeon masih saja terdiam sampai saat Chanyeol pulang

"Kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi dieeeemmm melulu" tanay Mrs. Kim bingung melihat Joonmyeon

"Gapapa kok eomma"

"Ehh cieee yang dianterin Chanyeoolll" goda Mrs. Kim

"Apasih eomma" Joonmyeon mendadak bete lagi

"Ish, jangan manyun terus dong sayang, ntar cakepnya ilang loh!" kata Mrs. Kim gemas sambil mencubit pipi Joonmyeon

"Biarin" Joonmyeon tetep cuek. Mrs. Kim hanya tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Seminggu berlalu di kehidupan Joonmyeon. Chanyeol malah deket sama Baekhyun, Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saat Baekhyun bercerita bahwa Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi akhir minggu ini

"Bener gapapa hyung? Duh, aku jadi ga enak tau. Maaf yah hyung.."

"Duhh gapapa kali Baekki, aku malah seneng jadi aku gak akan diganggu lagi sama Kyuhyun hyung"

"Hahah iya deh, semoga hyung cepet dapet pacar deh yaa"

"Ish, iya aja deh biar cepet!" Baekhyun pun tertawa keras

"Tapi hyung, gimana sama Minho?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ah gatau, aku gak tertarik sama dia" jawab Joonmyeon males-malesan

"Hai!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba mendekati Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Itu Minho

"Hai!" jawab Baekhyun ceria sementara Joonmyeon menjawabnya dengan malas-malasan

"Kamu kenapa hmm?" tanya Minho khawatir melihat Joonmyeon

"Gapapa" ujar Joonmyeon

"Euh Joonmyeon hyung! Aku pergi dulu yah, ada kelas! Duluan! Bye!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba pergi

"Eh eh Baekki! Yah kok malah pergi sih"

"Joonmyeon, aku pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" kata Minho serius

"Hmm? Yah ngomong aja"

"Jadi.. euh, mau gak kamu jalan sama aku besok Minggu?"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Yah cuma jalan-jalan biasa kok, kamu mau gak? Tapi kalo kamu ada acara yaudah sih gapapa"

"Hmm, yaa.. gimana yah? Nanti deh aku liat jadwal aku dulu, ntar aku kasih tau kamu lagi. Yaudah yah aku ada kelas! Bye Minho!" Joonmyeon buru-buru pergi dari kantin meninggalkan Minho

Malam harinya di rumah, Joonmyeon tidak tenang. Dia harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Minho? Uh, dia bingung. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kyuhyun yang main masuk aja ke kamar adiknya itu

"Kamu kenapa? Bingung mau jawab apa yah ke Minho?"

"Kok hyung tau sih?!"

"Haah kamu nih kayak gatau hyung aja. Udahlah iya-in aja si Minho"

"Gak ah hyung, gapapa kan?"

"Gapapa sih, tapi terlanjur nih, hyung udah ngejawab iya" Kyuhyun menunjukkan hape Joonmyeon yang ternyata sudah mengirimkan pesan ke Minho bahwa dia mengiyakan ajakanya

"KYUHYUN HYUUUUUUNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" teriakan Joonmyeon membahana serumahnya, Mr. dan Mrs. Kim cuma geleng-geleng kepala

"Mereka masih sering begitu?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Iya, biasa lah adik kakak"

"Joonie gimana? Udah punya pacar?"

"Belom tuh"

"Loh, gimana sih? Kalo dalam seminggu dia gak punya pacar, terpaksa harus jadi"

"Ehh aduh jangan gitu doongg, iya ntar aku kasih tau ke Joonmyeon. Tunggu lah sebentar lagi"

"Seminggu. Gak lebih"

"Huh, iya deh"

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini hari minggu, Joonmyeon bangun dengan malas dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia melihat jam, baru jam 9. Dia meraih hapenya yang berbunyi karena sms masuk

From: Minho

Joonmyeon, ingetkan hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Aku jemput jam 10 nanti yah^^ see you

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, dia jadi ingat hari ini dia harus pergi sama Minho, dia segera mengganti bajunya dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Appanya, Mr. Kim sedang tugas keluar kota jadi tidak ikut sarapan

"Cieee yang mau nge-date udah rapih ajaaa" goda Kyuhyun

"Apasih hyung! Ini kan gara-gara hyung!" Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya

"Ehh kalian nih ribut aja pagi-pagi. Joonie, kamu mau kemana udah rapih begitu?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Nge-date sama Minho!" sambar Kyuhyun

"Enak aja! Enggak kok eomma, cuma jalan-jalan biasa aja. Ini juga gara-gara Kyuhyun hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim tertawa

"Ohh yaudah, emang jam berapa?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Jam 10 nanti"

Akhirnya mereka segera sarapan dan setelah selesai Joonmyeon membantu eommanya membereskan meja makan

"Udah ini sama eomma aja Joonie, gapapa kok"

"Gapapa kok eomma, kayak aku gak biasa aja" Mrs. Kim tertawa, Joonmyeon memang selalu membantu eommanya dari kecil

Jam 10 tepat, Minho datang menjemput Joonmyeon. Setelah berpamitan mereka segera berangkat

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Hmm, liat aja deh nanti" jawab Minho sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Ohh, oke" Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup. Dia tak terbiasa pergi berdua dengan seseorang yang bukan teman dekatnya

Joonmyeon dan Minho sampai di sebuah café, Minho pergi dulu memesan sementara Joonmyeon duduk di tempatnya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan matanya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang. Tampan sekali.. batin Joonmyeon, dia sampai tak sadar kalau namja itu balik menatapnya. Joonmyeon sadar ketika namja itu tersenyum padanya, dia kaget lalu menunduk karena malu. Tak lama Minho datang

"Hei, ngelamun aja" kata Minho sambil duduk

"Hah? Ahh enggak aku gak ngelamun" Joonmyeon menunduk lagi

"Hahah iya iya deh gimana kamu aja" Minho menyerah

Hari itu Minho mengajak Joonmyeon ke taman bermain, karena dia lihat Joonmyeon diam saja. Dan, lumayan berhasil, Joonmyeon jadi banyak tersenyum dan mengobrol dengannya. Pada saat mereka akan pulang, Minho akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Joonmyeon.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam ketika Joonmyeon sampai di rumahnya

"Aku pulang~" kata Joonmyeon langsung di sambut eommanya

"Gimana tadi?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Hmm, ya gitu deh, nanti aja yah ceritanya. Aku mau mandi dulu"

"Oh iya, heheh, eomma lupa. Mandi terus makan yah! Udah makan belom?"

"Udah kok eomma"

Akhirnya Joonmyeon selesai mandi dan langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun dimana hyung dan eommanya itu sudah menunggu cerita dari Joonmyeon

"Jadi kamu tolak?!" seru Mrs. Kim dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Duuh emang kenapa sihh heboh banget"

"Duuhh, Joonie kamu gak tau yah? Kamu tuh bakal di jodohin tau gak?!" seru Kyuhyun heboh

"Iya Joonie! Appa kemaren ngasih tau kalo kamu dalam seminggu ini gak punya pacar. Terpaksa kamu bakal jadi di jodohin!" tambah Mrs. Kim

"Apa?! gak mau! Eomma gimana dooonngg" Joonmyeon panik

"Kamu sih si Minho udah serius eh malah ditolak" kata Kyuhyun sangat tidak membantu

"Yaah abis hyuuungg gimana dong, kalo aku terima tapi aku gak suka sama dia kan sama aja aku nyakitin diaa. Iya kan eomma?!"

"Iya sih, terus gimana dong. Makanya kita sebulan ini maksa-maksa kamu buat punya pacar tuh itu. kita juga gak tau siapa yang bakal dijodohin sama kamu" kata Mrs. Kim

"Duuhh ribet deh, stok temen single aku udah abiss! Aku gak punya lagi" kata Kyuhyun

"Kalo temen Changmin hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon

"Gak adaaa, aku kemarin udah nanya sama dia"

"Oh! Apa blind date aja?!" usul Mrs. Kim

"ENGGAKK!" tolak Joonmyeon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

"Biasa aja kali gak usah teriak! Eomma kan cuma ngusulin aja!" Mrs. Kim cemberut

"Abis eomma ngusulin yang enggak enggak aja! Biar gimanapun, aku gak setuju kalo Joonmyeon ikut blind date!" seru Kyuhyun

"Iya eomma! Aku takut ah!" tambah Joonmyeon

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Mrs. Kim, tapi kedua anaknya tidak ada yang menanggapi, mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya perjodohan itu dibatalkan

2 Hari kemudian..

Joonmyeon masih belum punya pacar juga, yah, siapa juga yang bisa dapet pacar dalam waktu 2 hari? Tapi.. waktunya makin habis, akhir minggu ini Joonmyeon akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat

"Hei Joonmyeon!" sapa Minho ceria, ya, meski dia ditolak, dia tetap ingin berteman dengan Joonmyeon, mungkin, jika tak ada maksud yang lain

"Eh, Minho" Joonmyeon memaksakan senyumnya, dia merasa tak enak pada Minho. Joonmyeon membereskan buku-bukunya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu

"Joonmyeon, aku mau ngomong sama kamu" kata Minho serius sambil menahan lengan Joonmyeon

"Ehh? Ngomong apa?" Joonmyeon bingung

"Tolong kasih aku kesempatan Joonmyeon, aku bakal nunggu kamu sampai kamu suka sama aku. Sampai perasaan itu datang, aku bakal nunggu kamu"

"E-eh.. maaf Minho, tapi aku gak bisa" Joonmyeon mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Minho

"Kenapa? Biar aku nunggu kamu Joonmyeon!" Minho bersikeras

"Gak, aku gak bisa!" Joonmyeon berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangan Minho dan mencoba untuk pergi dari sana, tapi baru beberapa langkah cepatnya, dia menubruk seseorang

"Tapi Joonmyeon" Minho yang akan menyusul Joonmyeon berhenti saat dia lihat Joonmyeon menabrak seseorang

"Kasih aku penjelasan kenapa kamu gak bisa nerima aku" ujar Minho menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih bertatapan dengan orang yang tadi ditabraknya

Joonmyeon masih membatu, dia terus menatap namja yang tadi ditabraknya itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Minho berdeham untuk menyadarkan mereka. Joonmyeon langsung tersadar dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya

"Karena aku udah punya pacar! Minho, kenalin, dia pacar aku" ujar Joonmyeon membuat kaget Minho dan namja yang tadi di tabraknya

"Hah? Ini pacar kamu? Ohh, yaudah deh maaf yah Joonmyeon" Minho buru-buru pergi karena tak mau berurusan dengan namja yang Joonmyeon aku sebagai pacarnya itu, karena dia adalah…

"EHM! Apa barusan?" namja itu melirik kearah Joonmyeon yang baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"Eh, maaf! Saya minta maaf! Saya harus pergi! Maaf yah!" Joonmyeon langsung berlari meninggalkan namja itu, sementara namja itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

Saat dirumah..

"Duuhh, gimana nih, ribet deh urusannya! Aahhh!" teriak Joonmyeon frustasi dalam hatinya, dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, dia teringat wajah namja yang tadi dia aku pacarnya itu, itu namja yang sama yang dia temui di café waktu itu. bahkan namanya pun Joonmyeon tak tau

"Joonmyeon! Jadi kamu udah punya pacar?! Kenapa gak bilang sama kitaaa!" Mrs. Kim dan Kyuhyun heboh sambil masuk ke kamar Joonmyeon

"Hah?" Joonmyeon speechless, kenapa keluarganya selalu tau semuanya?!

"Iya eomma! Tau gak? Pacarnya tuh Wu Yifan! Pewaris Wu Corp dan namja ter populer sekampus! Joonmyeon kenapa kamu gak ceritaaaa?!" Kyuhyun lebih heboh lagi

"H-hah?" Joonmyeon speechless, dia gak tau apa-apa! dia gak tau kalo itu Wu Yifan! Maksudku, tentu saja dia tau Wu Yifan, tapi dia belum pernah melihat wajah Wu Yifan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau! Batin Joonmyeon

"Kok 'hah' sih! Itu pacar kamu? Buruan bawa kerumaaahhh!" Mrs. Kim heboh lagi

"Iya Joonie! Besok kamu harus bawa dia kesini! Kenalin sama appa! Biar perjodohan kamu batal!" seru Kyuhyun

"T-tapi.."

"Udah gaada tapi-tapian! Kamu tinggal suruh pacar kamu kesini aja heboh bener" kata Mrs. Kim

Joonmyeon terdiam, ya Tuhan.. apa yang aku harus lakukan, batin Joonmyeon, dia benar benar bingung sekarang!

Keesokan harinya, saat Joonmyeon sampai di kampus, dia bertemu Yifan di depan kampusnya. Joonmyeon kaget, dia ingin menghindari Yifan tapi terlambat, Yifan keburu menghampirinya dan menahan Joonmyeon pergi

"Eh, lepasiinn" pinta Joonmyeon

"Gak! Kamu tau, gara-gara pengumuman kamu kemarin, satu kampus tau kalo aku pacar kamu" ujar Yifan dingin

"M-maaf! Aku panik kemarin! Aku bener-bener minta maaf!" Joonmyeon menunduk, tatapan Yifan terlalu mengintimidasi

"Kamu pikir segampang itu minta maaf? tapi beritanya udah kesebar" Yifan mulai mendekat ke Joonmyeon, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat, sekarang tampak banyak orang mengelilingi mereka melihat 'pasangan' itu

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab" ujar Yifan, saat Joonmyeon akan menjawab, bibirnya dicium oleh Kris. Dia kaget, begitu juga orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Wajah Joonmyeon memerah. Yifan melepaskan ciumannya dan mengeluarkan smirknya, dia lalu menarik Joonmyeon ke mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kampus

"Eh eh! Kita mau kemana?!" tanya Joonmyeon panik

"Aku kan udah bilang, kamu harus tanggung jawab" ujar Yifan tenang

"Tanggung jawab gimana? Ini kita mau kemana? Aku ada kelas 5 menit lagi!" Joonmyeon makin panik

"Udah kamu tenang aja. Kita bolos sehari" Yifan menoleh kearah Joonmyeon sambil memberikan senyuman aneh

Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia ketakutan sekarang. Yifan memberhentikan mobilnya didekat sebuah taman

"Jadi, Joonmyeon-ssi. Kau harus memberi penjelasan" ujar Yifan menatap Joonmyeon intens

"P-penjelasan apa?"

"Soal kemarin"

"Ah itu.. euh, kemarin aku benar-benar panik. Ceritanya panjang"

"Kita punya banyak waktu"

"Tapi ini cerita yang membosankan"

"Sudahlah cepat jelaskan saja!"

"Baiklah!..." Joonmyeon mulai bercerita soal Minho dan tentang perjodohannya

"Nah! Sudah kubilang membosankan kan?!" seru Joonmyeon

"Hmm, tidak juga. Ayo kita kerumah mu sekarang!" Yifan mulai menyalakan mobilnya lagi

"Eh, mau apa?!"

"Bertemu calon mertuaku~" Yifan mengeluarkan smirk sementara Joonmyeon panik

"Tidaaakkk! Yifan-ssi maafkan aku! Tapi kau tak perlu melakukan semua ini! Kumohon!"

"Sudah kau tenang saja"

"Tapi, kita tidak saling mengenal!"

"Maka kita bisa berkenalan dahulu! Sudahlah! Semua akan baik baik saja!"

Joonmyeon terdiam, dia menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan tak lama mereka sampai dirumah Joonmyeon

Mrs. Kim dengan heboh membukakan pintu dan kaget melihat anaknya bersama seseorang

"Eomma. Kenalin, ini Yifan-s… eh pacar aku" Joonmyeon gugup, sementara Mrs. Kim langsung heboh, Yifan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, singkat cerita, perjodohan Joonmyeon akhirnya dibatalkan

"Yifan-ssi, terimakasih kau sudah membantuku kemarin, perjodohanku dibatalkan" kata Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum, Yifan ikut tersenyum

"Yaa sama-sama. Jadi, kita bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apa Yifan-ssi?"

"Ssshh, sudah panggil aku Yifan saja, aku juga akan memanggil mu Joonmyeon. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, baiklah"

"Okay, jadi sekarang kita bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana maksudmu? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf dan seharusnya urusan kita su..dah se..lesai" kata Joonmyeon pelan

"Eh? Begitukah? Haha tentu saja tidak Joonmyeonie.." Yifan menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan segera memeluknya

"Dengar baik baik. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah memutuskan, kau resmi jadi pacarku sekarang"

"A-ap-"

Joonmyeon belum selesai berbicara ketika dia dipotong oleh Yifan dengan sebuah ciuman, lembut, hati-hati, dan penuh perasaan. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Yifan mengelus kepala Joonmyeon untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, dan akhirnya Joonmyeon rileks, Yifan melepaskan ciumannya

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Joonmyeonnie, bagaimana?" Yifan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Joonmyeon dan memegang wajah Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya

Joonmyeon mau tak mau menatap langsung kearah mata Yifan, dia bisa melihat keseriusan, dan rasa sayang yang besar, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengatakan

"Iya.. aku juga menyukaimu Yifan.."

Yifan tersenyum dan memeluk Joonmyeon lagi, Joonmyeon juga ikut tersenyum, dia merasa aman dalam pelukan Yifan.. dan semua pikirannya dulu tentang tak ingin memiliki pacar, hilang seketika ketika dia bertemu Yifan. Dan semuanya berjalan lancar sampai kemudian

"Myeonnie baby, besok kita harus bertemu orang tuaku" ujar Yifan santai sambil membawa Joonmyeon ke pelukannya. Mereka sudah sekitar satu bulan bersama sekarang, sudah kubilang perkembangannya akan cepat

"H-hah?"

"Besok kau harus bertemu orangtuaku, kita akan segera menikah~" kata Yifan lagi sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi Joonmyeon

"T-tapi.."

"Ssstt, kau tau? Aku sebenarnya sudah tau ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu aku juga akan dijodohkan sepertimu, tapi karena kau membawaku ke rumahmu, perjodohannya dibatalkan. Begitu juga perjodohanku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ish, kau ini bagaimana sih? Katanya pintar. Akulah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu!" seru Yifan membuat Joonmyeon kaget

"J-jadi…."

"Iya. kau mau kan? Ehm, aku harusnya tidak seperti ini, maafkan aku" Yifan berlutut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Joonmyeon masih speechless

"Kim Joonmyeon. Menikahlah denganku. Aku tau aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk itu. Meskipun ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Yifan sambil tersenyum, Joonmyeon terharu, dia rasa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yifan. Karena tak yakin dia bisa bicara dengan benar, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan Yifan segera memasangkan cincin itu ke jari Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum senang

Yifan bangkit dan mencium Joonmyeon yang masih menangis sebentar lalu melepaskannya dan mengusap airmata Joonmyeon menggunakan ibujarinya sambil tertawa. Joonmyeon ikut tertawa lalu memeluk Yifan lagi

Dan ini, adalah awal yang baru untuk mereka. Meskipun semuanya terasa sangat cepat, tapi mereka yakin dengan semuanya.

END~

Duh, sebenernya malu mau ngepost ini -_- nyambung ga sih sama judulnya?*bingung banget mau ngasih judul apa* makasih yang udah mau baca! Review yah^^ Loving U sama My DIARY secepetnya deh, heheh:))


End file.
